In some inkjet printers, a stationary media wide printhead assembly, commonly called a print bar, is used to print on paper or other print media moved past the print bar.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures. The figures are not necessarily to scale. The size of some parts may be exaggerated for clarity.